


Period Pains

by Leonidas1754



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beat takes care of him, Confessions, M/M, Neku's a trans guy on his period, No beta reader we die like mne, Periods, Post canon, They're in college basically, Trans Neku, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Neku's dealing with his period. Beat decides to help, bringing chocolate, painkillers, a heating pad, and when that doesn't work, offers one last thing for pleasure to overcome pain.





	Period Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big note: I do not typically write any sex involving vaginas due to dysphoria/generally thinking vaginas are gross so if there's weird language around it, that's why. This is mostly me working through some dysphoric shit. That said, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Beat sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. “I’m just lost, man. Trans things escape me. He’s never had a bad period before, I wanna help but I don’t know how.”

Joshua gave a soft hum on the other end of the call. “And you said he’s got a real temper now, huh?”

“Yea. I mean he apologized right after for snappin’ at me, but I don’t blame him, says he’s in a lot of pain. Apparently his periods are just like that, bein’ even more painful than usual. I dunno man… You got any tips?”

“I haven’t had to deal with my cycle in a long time…” Joshua mused. “But I do remember a few things. There’s five big things that will almost always help: Chocolate, caffeine, painkillers, heat, and… well, I’m not sure you’d want to know the last one.”

Beat frowned, but brushed it aside for now. “Alright… chocolate’s kinda obvious, and painkillers, but what’s caffeine and heat gotta do with it?”

“Well, both help with the pain, a heating pad over the abdomen can work wonders for pain, and caffeine is a lesser known painkiller. It’s actually in a lot of pain meds specialized for periods, but it doesn’t hurt to have more,” Joshua explained.

“Right, right… And what about the last thing?”

“I’m not sure I should tell you. I mean, it’s Neku, so it might be weird.”

“Seriously? C’mon, Joshua, I wanna help him. Anything I can do is fine,” Beat insisted.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Joshua replied, faintly chuckling. “The last thing that tends to help? Orgasms.”

Beat went silent for a few moments. “... Oh.”

“I did warn you. If it was say, your girlfriend or something then I’d absolutely recommend getting some latex gloves and giving her a little relief, with her consent of course, but it might be a little weird with your best friend.” Joshua was just rambling on.

Beat swallowed thickly. “Right, right, I’ll… keep it in mind if I ever get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, really. Datemate? I’m not really picky.” Joshua’s chatter was making him even more nervous.

“Right, right. Well, hope he feels better soon, it sucks that he had to go off his birth control. Hope he can get back on it soon, or whatever works for him.”

“Yea, same here. I’ll see you later, Joshua.” Beat didn’t wait for Joshua to say bye before hanging up.

That was… a bit awkward. But it got him thinking. As he thought, he packed up his bag to head over to Neku’s. By the time he was done, he had a plan.

\-----

Neku jumped at the knock on his door, sitting up with a soft groan. “Go away!”

Beat’s voice was muffled by the door, but the words were clear all the same. “C’mon man, lemme in. I wanna help! I’ve got chocolate, dude.”

Neku was about to tell him to go away again before Beat mentioned the chocolate. Then he sighed. “Fine, man, hold on…” He pried himself from the bed, groaning softly to himself before shuffling over and unlocking the door. He immediately turned around and shuffled back to bed, hearing Beat open the door behind him.

Beat carefully shut the door and moved to sit at the edge of Neku’s bed. Neku was curled up in a ball, stifling a whine of pain. “C’mon, buddy, I’m gonna take care of you. You taken any painkillers recently?”

“A few hours ago. I should take some more.” Neku carefully sat up again, groaning softly. “Why does my body have to be such an ass…”

“Here, I brought some stronger stuff my sis uses, and her heating pad. She says you can borrow it as long as I bring it back.” Beat took off his backpack and fished the bottle of medicine out, as well as the heating pad. He handed the bottle to Neku before plugging the heating pad in.

Neku quickly checked the bottle before downing the pill with a bottle of water. Beat gently places the heating pad on his lap while he’s distracted. “There you go, man. Hope that’ll help.”

“Thanks, Beat. Sorry again, for earlier…” Neku was hit with a sharp wave of guilt.

Beat smiled and shook his head, grabbing his laptop out of his bag before sitting down beside Neku. “Don’t worry about it, man. You’re in a bad way right now, so you gotta focus on feelin’ a little better. You lemme know if I can do something, okay?”

Neku relaxed a bit. Days like these he was reminded why he had a raging crush on his best friend. “Yea, I will. Not like there’s much else you can do, though.”

Beat gave a noncommittal shrug and settled down, opening his laptop. Neku closed his eyes, laying down again and hoping to take a nap, curled on his side. Hopefully the heating pad and painkillers would take the edge off enough so he could take a nap.

It was quiet, Beat at his back and the soft blanket over his waist. The heating pad definitely helped, and the painkillers were slowly kicking in and taking the edge off it, but the pain still wracked his body. Neku couldn’t help but whine softly, biting his lip at the pain. He jumped a bit as he suddenly felt Beat’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey… It still bad, man?” Beat asked softly.

Neku sighed. “Yea. That’s why I usually take the birth control, ‘cause it gets this bad. But my doctor retired and the person they recommended me to is a transphobic piece of shit. My old doc didn’t know, and they’re trying to set me up with someone else, but they couldn’t find someone before my period came.”

“... I’m gonna beat the shit outta that new doc,” Beat growled.

Neku chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about it, the pain’s always the worst the first day, after that it’s just a lot of blood. Mostly sucks that nothing really helps unless I want to try taking like, insanely strong stuff that you can’t really get over the counter.”

“Well… From what I’ve been told, and what I’ve looked up, there is one more thing you could try…”

Neku raised a brow, turning onto his back and looking up at Beat. Beat seemed strangely flustered. “What is it?”

“W-Well, mastrubation?” Beat winced as Neku gave him an incredulous look. “Look, I’m not- I looked into it and shit, ‘cause Joshy brought it up and I wanted to see if he was just fucking with me. He’s not, by the way. It’s something about the hormones and shit when your orgasm that act as natural painkillers, and y’know, pleasure in general of course.”

Neku rubbed his face. Of course Joshua had brought it up. “Well, that wouldn’t work for me anyways.”

Beat frowned. “Why not? I mean, I can leave, that’s not- I’m not saying you should do that right here.” His face got redder as he spoke.

Neku snorted. “I figured that. Look, just… It doesn’t work for me. Even under normal circumstances, I can never get it right, and that’s when I’m not distracted by pain. Thanks for the idea, but… Not gonna happen.”

Beat looked away, scratching his cheek. “Well… I could do it for you.”

“... Say what now.”

Beat and Neku stared at one another for a few moments, Neku’s cheeks pink and Beat turning redder and redder. Finally, Beat turned away. “Yea, well… Forget it, man just forget I said anything.”

Neku slowly sat up, watching him. “You’d… be willing to fuck me… to make me feel better.”

Beat shrugged, rubbing his neck as he looked away. “If it’d help you feel better, sure. We just get a towel to put on the bed so you don’t have to worry about your blankets and… Yea.”

Neku could feel his ears burning. This was a really stupid idea. A really, really stupid idea. But… he was in pain, and if it could help… And really, he had to admit to himself, the chance to have his crush pay that kind of attention to him? He’d be stupid not to take it. “Just fingers, huh? I guess that’s fine, then…”

Beat looked up in surprise. “Wait, for real?”

Neku shrugged, scratching his cheek. “As long as it’s not weird… There’s towels in my bathroom.”

Beat nodded and stood, closing his laptop and stashing it away before heading to the bathroom to get a towel. Neku wiggled out of his pajama pants and tossed them aside, definitely flustered. Beat came back and took a deep breath.

“Alright, so… I was thinkin’ just, I set this where you’ll sit, and you sit back against my chest? Prob’ly a little less awkward than havin’ t’ stare at me, huh?” Beat tried to smile casually, though he still seemed a bit awkward.

“Yea, works for me.” Neku took the towel and folded it in half before sticking it under his ass.

Beat moved onto the bed behind Neku, gently pulling Neku to his chest. Neku shivered and bit his lip, doing his best to relax back. Beat’s hands were warm as they trailed down his sides and gently rubbed his thighs.

“You need me to stop, or do somethin’ different, or if it hurts, you tell me, okay? This is supposed to feel good, yea?” Beat’s breath was warm in his ear, voice soft and soothing.

“Yea, of course. Are you sure you want to do this? You’ll get all… bloody and stuff.”

“It’s no big deal, just a little blood and goo. I can deal.” Beat chuckled in his ear, giving his thighs a little squeeze. “You ready for this?”

Neku took a deep breath, then nodded. “Yea. I’m ready.”

Beat carefully slipped his fingers under Neku’s waistband and nudged them down, inch by inch. Every second felt drawn out and agonizing in the best sort of way. Neku kicked them off completely once they were far down enough, biting his lip. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

Neku shook his head slightly. “No. You?”

“Nah man, where would I have done somethin’ like that? And with who?” Beat shrugged a bit. “Don’ worry about it, man. You just concentrate on feelin’ good.” 

Beat rubbed Neku’s thighs, strong fingers being surprisingly gentle. Neku wanted to press his legs together and hide, but he managed to resist the urge, keeping himself open. Beat’s fingers slowly creeped up his thighs to his waist, then slipped down between his legs. Neku’s heart was pounding in his chest.

Beat bit his lip, looking down over Neku’s shoulder. “Jus’ relax, I got’cha…” he murmured. His own heart was beating hard as he pressed his fingers against Neku’s groin. Thankfully, he seemed to keep himself quite well-shaved, so Beat didn’t have to worry about coming through any hair. Instead, he pressed his fingers between the lips of Neku’s vagina, gently rubbing.

Neku gasped softly and squirmed, whimpering softly. “Mm…” It felt a little good, and when Beat rubbed more, it felt even better. 

Beat smiled at the reaction and gently teased Neku’s clit between his fingers. His other hand rubbed inside Neku’s thigh. The blood felt strange on his fingers, but it helped slick them as well, spreading the skin there so Beat could feel further. “There ya go… Feel good?”

“Mhm…” Neku hummed out, closing his eyes. Beat’s big, strong arms held him in place, and the pain was still present, but fading to background noise as pleasure took its place. This was far, far better than anything he’d managed alone. His hips bucked up against his will. “B-Beat, a little more.”

Beat hummed softly. “What do you mean? Anything specific?”

“I dunno, try your other hand down further…”

Beat nodded a bit before moving his hand from Neku’s thigh down to his groin. He rubbed a bit before his fingers found his vagina, the bloodied hole there. He glances to Neku’s face before carefully pressing one in, watching for his reaction.

Neku shuddered, groaning softly. “F-Fuck, that’s… that feels weird…”

“Should I pull it out?” Beat asked, already stopping his hand.

Neku quickly shook his head. “No, just… be careful.”

Beat nodded and continued to move his fingers, rubbing both his clit and the insides of his warm, slick tunnel. Neku shivered and moaned, doing his best to hold still and not squeeze his thighs together. Beat smiled softly and squeezed him a bit closer, curling his legs to tuck Neku close to his chest.

Neku suddenly felt the wave of pleasure slam into him like a tidal wave, eyes opening wide. He moaned loudly, head falling back onto Beat’s shoulder. Beat immediately slowed his movements. Neku’s chest heaved from his strained breaths, trying to regain control of his mental faculties.

Beat slowly pulled his hands away, wiping his fingers on the towel before resting his hands on Neku’s thighs. “You okay? Feel any better?”

Neku gave a whimper. “Yea, it’s… It felt really good. A lot better than when i do it.”

Beat rubbed his thighs, chuckling. “Well, I’ll do it again if you need it. No big deal, right?”

Neku resisted the urge to crack up laughing. Beat had just given him his first orgasm and was at least trying to act like it was completely arbitrary and nothing to worry about. He loved this giant idiot so much. “I’ll pay you back,” is all he ended up saying.

“You don’t have to, Neku, I’m not doin’ this to get somethin’ back from you.” Beat sounded almost hurt by that. “I jus’ want you t’ feel better.”

Neku chuckled. “I know, but I want to. Don’t worry about it so much.”

Beat sighed softly, smiling softly. “Alright. You look kinda cute when you feel good like that.”

Neku blushed darkly, turning to look at him. “What..?”

Beat’s face was dark with blush, though he smiled slightly. “Sorry, that weird?”

Neku bit his lip. “Can… can I admit something to you?”

“What’s that?”

Deep breath. “... I’ve had a crush on you since you jumped in to become my partner,” Neku said quickly, before he could lose his nerve.

Beat stared at him for a few moments, stunned. “You… for real?”

Neku looked away, reaching up to rub his own cheeks. “... Yea.”

Beat suddenly grinned. “Do you wanna go get dinner after you’re feeling better?”

Neku’s gaze snapped back to Beat, eyes wide. “Wait… Seriously?”

Beat’s smile widened. “Yea! Like a date, y’know?”

“You… like me?”

“Mhm. For a while. Jus’ never brought it up ‘cause I figured I wasn’ your type.” Beat shrugged, not seeming bothered by that.

Neku laughed softly, shaking his head. “More like the opposite… Think you can help me into the shower? We should probably get cleaned up.”

Beat snickered before lifting Neku with ease, holding him close. “Anything for you, babe~” he teased.

Neku gave a startled laugh as he held on tight, then kissed Beat’s cheek. His period sucked pretty bad, but if he could get this kind of attention out of it? Well, he’d try not to mind too much.


End file.
